Skeletal strokes are a mechanism by which a piece of vector artwork designed with a straight spine is adapted to fit along a generalized curved path. Skeletal strokes forms the basis of various graphics applications (e.g., brush applications, such as Adobe® Illustrator® and Microsoft® Expressions Design®). Skeletal strokes is an aptly termed mechanism, because some of the intermediate constructions resemble a skeleton with a backbone and ribs.